mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben (MySims)
Ben is the owner of "Excelsior!" Comic Book Store, but wants to be a secret agent with the SPA. Profile Ben is the owner of "Excelsior!" Comic Book Store, and absolutely LOVES secret agents! The reason Ben became a comic book store owner was because he wanted to sell the "Secret Agent Comics". Interests Likes *Spooky *Geeky Hates *Cute Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hey (player name)! My name's Ben, and if you let me move in, you can have free comic books for life! Accept Move In *Thanks (player name)! Have you moved in any secret agents yet? After You Build House *This is the perfect build for a comic book store! Thanks (player name)! Request for More Stuff *This comic book store doesn't feel spooky enough... Star Level 0 *This place is starting to feel like home, (player name)! *Thanks for letting me stay here. Star Level 1 *YAY! STAR LEVEL 1! Do you think Agent Walker will come now? Star Level 2 *You're getting pretty close to star level 3! Keep the work up! *Feel free to come by my comic book store anytime! Remember, you can get free books for life! Star Level 3 *Star Level 3 and Walker hasn't come yet...at least his receptionist is here. *Now that Jenny's here, do you think Captain Argon will come? Wait, did you just say Argon isn't real? YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY COMIC BOOK STORE!!! Star Level 4 *Sorry for my outburst earlier, you're still welcome...BUT NO FREE BOOKS! Star Level 5 *Still no secret agents...hey, maybe Stan Lee will show up and make some quip about Deadpool? Wolverine? Spidey? Na...probably not... *My comic book store is finally taking off! I've got three more stores in the Industrial District, New York and Gotham City! *I'm starting to get really into Batman comics...you should read one sometime! *One of my favourite super heroes is Nightwing. Did you hear he's becoming a secret agent? Tasks Task 1 Description: A comic book store is nothing without comics! Requirements: Comic Book, Comic Book Shelf Reward: None Hint: I believe I saw some comics in the hotel, maybe you could ask to borrow them...permanently... Thanking dialogue: Thanks (player name)! I know we're gonna become best friends in no time! Task 2 Description: I'm running out of room to put all my comics! Could you help me please! Requirements: Three Comic Book Shelves Reward: Comics Hint: Maybe get them where you got them last time? Thanking dialogue: Thanks (player name)! I don't think I'm gonna run out of room ever again. Task 3 Description: So, I just went to this comic book store in another town the other day, and I just realized...I don't have any action figures! All comic book stores have action figures! Requires: Five Action Figures Reward: Best Friend status Hint: When I was a kid I saw some action figures in the hollow of a tree...I wonder what they were doing there... Thanking dialogue: Thanks best friend, for everything you've done for me! Best Friend *Thanks for being a great friend (player name), here, take this! Best Friend Reward *Four Comic Books *Stan Lee Statue *Stone Gargoyle }} Category:LoD's Stuff Category:Character Tabs